


Alevosía emocional

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [79]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Barbecue, Brother-Sister Relationships, Condoms, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Meetings, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 71] Donde Gustav y Georgie tienen parejas, pero el engaño es emocional.





	Alevosía emocional

**Author's Note:**

> Y si creen que la infidelidad no cuenta si no hay sexo, esperen a leer más adelante en la serie...

**Alevosía emocional**

 

En un transcurrir del tiempo que se alejaba de los parámetros normales, Gustav se sorprendió cuando de pronto al revisar su calendario descubrió que estaban en la última decena de septiembre y que los días cortos y noches frías tenían como explicación la llegada del otoño.

Bianca misma se lo hizo saber en una de sus citas, los dos tomados del brazo mientras recorrían un parque público y disfrutaban de compartir una crepa con crema de bavaria y fresas.

—¿Puedes creer que a partir de hoy es otoño? Este año se me ha ido de las manos sin siquiera darme cuenta —se lamentó por su suerte, sin siquiera sospechar que el caso de Gustav era incluso más extremo—. Cuando menos lo pensemos será diciembre y habrá nieve, pero eso es bueno porque, ¡duh!, Navidad y los regalos que seguro me darán mis padres. Seguro también Leo y Nadine, pero no es que espere gran cosa de ellos.

—Ah —dijo Gustav para demostrar que la escuchaba, cuando en realidad utilizaba los dedos de la mano que no llevaba entrelazada con la de Bianca para contar cuántos días tenía ya sin noticias de Georgie.

Desde el día de su cumpleaños, el contacto con Georgie había sido escaso y esporádico. La bajista había sido fiel a su promesa de comunicarle cuando llegó poco después de medianoche a Hamburg por causa de un bloqueo de camiones de reparto polacos que la habían retrasado, y después el mismo caso cuando volvió a la ciudad no el domingo como tenía planeado, ni tampoco el lunes que era su otra opción, sino el miércoles, que provocó en él una acidez de estómago capaz de corroer acero cuando a consideración entró el factor de Henning y lo bien que seguro Georgie lo habría pasado con él… al grado de alargar su estancia por tres días más de lo previsto.

A partir de ahí se habían escritos mensajes. Nada serio o comprometedor, siempre cuidando las apariencias en las que sólo eran amigos, y de paso censurándose cuando cualquier palabra, doble sentido, o connotación innecesaria salía a relucir y los obligaba a reestructurar sus textos.

De parte de Georgie se había enterado Gustav además que Henning había continuado con su cortejo, y que de aquel primer viaje inicial que Georgie había hecho a Hamburg, habían acordado salir en plan más serio de lo que lo habían hecho durante su estancia en México, comprendido como parte del trato el que serían exclusivos y se lo tomarían sin presiones como viniera.

Más o menos el mismo caso en el que se encontraba Gustav con Bianca, que a la vez que encontraba por demás curioso el que se hubieran conseguidos novio y novia respectivamente el mismo día, también lo habían hecho al siguiente de romper oficialmente.

De ello no había hablado con Bianca por obvias razones, pero cuando las circunstancias lo abrumaban y su psique amenazaba con desmoronarse, era lo que le servía para distraerse y recomponer un poco su fachada.

—¿Sabes? —Interrumpió Bianca sus pensamientos, y Gustav se giró hacía ella, analizando su el rubor de sus mejillas era por la caminata, el viento fresco o…—. Este viernes tal vez podríamos cambiar la locación de nuestra cita y hacerla más… acogedora.

Gustav analizó el significado implícito en la propuesta de Bianca y asintió. Luego de casi dos semanas de verse más veces de las que no y salir a cenar cuando el trabajo de Bianca se lo permitía, ya habían llegado a la siguiente etapa, que era conocerse en un ambiente menos neutral y más íntimo. Que dado el caso, sería su piso antes que el de Bianca, puesto que era ella quien compartía su espacio con otras dos inquilinas, en tanto que con él tendrían la privacidad que una puerta con pasador les podría ofrecer.

Al respecto, Gustav no sentía remordimiento alguno de los besos y caricias que ya había compartido con Bianca; en su mayoría, sesiones intensas en las que aprovechaban los minutos robados de los que disponían para tantear el terreno en el automóvil de Gustav cuando éste se estacionaba frente al edificio de Bianca. Por descontado estaba el que habían mantenido el decoro dentro de los límites de lo respetable. Ni a Gustav le apetecía que los atrapara un policia en acción y al día siguiente fueran la comidilla de los medios, ni Bianca estaba dispuesta a exponerse al posible escándalo que esto pudiera ocasionar, así que se habían controlado, manteniendo sus roces por encima de la línea de cintura y haciendo planes para más adelante aventurarse en terreno desconocido.

Si tenían sexo o no antes del fin de mes, a Gustav le daba lo mismo.

Para él sus necesidades fisiológicas eran sólo una molestia con la que lidiaba seis de siete días de la semana durante la ducha o antes de dormir, con una metodicidad casi enfermiza en la que se masturbaba lo más rápido posible y enjuagaba su pecado con agua y después fingía que no había ocurrido. Sin Georgie, los orgasmos le tenían sin cuidado, o al menos el cuidado que un hombre de su edad podría tener, y a cambio compensaba aquel exceso de testosterona haciendo de dos a tres horas de pesas en su gimnasio casero o saliendo a correr un par de kilómetros si el clima se lo permitía.

El que Georgie se hubiera ya acostado con Henning era lo único que sí distraía su atención, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerse para respirar pausadamente un par de veces y ahorrarse una embolia fulminante que la imagen de Georgie en cama con un individuo del que todavía no tenía una imagen física le asaltaba.

Eran celos en su estado más puro, e igual que si se tratara de una amputación completa en la que Georgie era la extremidad perdida, Gustav todavía tenía dolores fantasmas en los que juraba y perjuraba que su presencia (y consecuente dolor) se hacían notar. No porque ella hubiera decidido cortar de tajo y al ras del suelo su relación amorosa con Gustav iban a poder desahcerse de sus sentimientos. Gustav consideraba más a Georgie como parte de sus raíces, y para extirparla antes tendría que arrancarse una parte de sí mismo, y aquello traía consigo el riesgo implícito de muerte, que tal vez no sería física en su totalidad, pero que el baterista no estaba para considerar como una opción.

A su manera de verlo, la única manera en la que Georgie y lo que ella le significaba, podrían pasar a otro plano, sería en caso de fallecimiento, y quizá entonces tendría él el pretexto cabal de mandar todo al diablo y comportarse como el viudo doliente al que le entregarían los pésames por una relación secreta de la que no se habría de saber nada sino póstumamente.

«Y cada día que pasa me vuelvo un morboso de lo peor», pensó Gustav, que en deseo consciente se tuvo que forzar a salir del reino de la abstracción mental y volver al lado de Bianca. En el parque. Paseando tomados de la mano. Compartiendo mordiscos de una crepa dulce. Charlando de todo y nada. Viviendo el noviazgo que él habría querido con Georgie…

La misma Georgie que en esencia le impedía concentrarse en la historia que Bianca le contaba justo en esos momentos.

—… y nos es que en sí nos llevemos mal, pero detesto cuando sus interminables tazas del café se acumulan en el fregadero y pasa de ellas como si fuera nuestra obligación limpiar en su lugar. No es justo si me preguntas. Para eso hicimos un rol de limpieza, y si las demás lo cumplimos, ella debería hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —murmuró Gustav, más interesado en lo que estaría haciendo Georgie en esos instantes que los problemas por los que pasaba Bianca con una de sus compañeras de piso.

—¿Te aburro?

—No, qué va.

—Pues pareces… ausente.

—Es… Anoche no dormí bien —mintió Gustav—. Y esta mañana me levanté más temprano de lo usual para salir a correr.

—¿Cuántos kilómetros hiciste hoy?

—Después del décimo perdí la cuenta, pero supongo que... ¿Quince? Puede que dieciséis.

Soltando un silbido de admiración, Bianca volvió a su parloteo, quejándose de su compañera de piso y permitiéndole a Gustav el cabecear de vez en cuando para confirmar que al menos la escuchaba.

Su paseo en el parque terminó cuando le dieron la vuelta y volvieron al automóvil de Gustav, y después éste la acompañó a su piso, donde refugiados en el portal de entrada, se besaron hasta perder el aliento.

—No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de que ya sea viernes —murmuró Bianca contra sus labios, y Gustav intensificó la fuerza del agarre que tenía con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la cadera, aproximándose a terreno peligroso.

—Tal vez podrías quedarte a pasar la noche —sugirió Gustav, y tras una corta pausa, Bianca accedió.

—Es buena idea. Empacaré una maleta pequeña y… en la mañana te cocinaré de mis panqueques especiales con mantequilla y mermelada de uva.

Omitiendo el hecho de que ese sabor no era ni por asomo uno de su agrado, Gustav le aseguró que no podía esperar, y tras otros diez minutos de besos y caricias que rayaban en lo profano considerando que estaban a un par de metros de la calle y a la intemperie, se despidió como por quinta vez en lo que iba del año, y con paso ligero se marchó.

Todavía con el sabor de Bianca en los labios, se prometió que sin falta averiguaría el paradero de Georgie.

 

—Y si me preguntas, eso que hacen ustedes dos es una locura.

—Menos mal que no te pregunté, ¿eh?

Dos días después, en el viernes sobre el cual Bianca había depositado más interés que Gustav, horas antes éste último se había reunido con su hermana a almorzar, y él y Franziska se ponían al tanto de las últimas novedades en su vida. Para Franziska, la adquisición de un gato de apenas seis semanas al que había bautizado como Mustafá por su abundante bigote y novedades del posible nuevo empleo de Frederick para el cual ya se había presentado a dos entrevistas y competía contra otro candidato. Para Gustav, la ausencia de Georgie compaginada con la presencia de Bianca.

Franziska había sido clara en su parecer: No le parecía lo correcto, tampoco lo aprobaba, pero como le había hecho saber a Gustav, igual era su vida y él sería quien pagara las consecuencias de sus actos. Él y Georgie, a quien por primera vez escuchó de labios de su hermana de una manera poco halagüeña.

—Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento —dijo Franziska cuando ya Gustav había pagado la cuenta de sus consumiciones y él la iba a encaminar a su oficina, a dos manzanas de distancia.

—Franny, no empieces…

—Sólo me limito a señalar lo obvio —se defendió ella.

En la calle hacía frío, y mientras recorrían la corta distancia que les tocaba caminar hasta sus vehículos, Franziska iba acortando sus pasos para demorarse lo más posible. Al diablo con pasarse por unos minutos de su hora de almuerzo, que Gustav la necesitaba más.

—No duermas con Bianca —le aconsejó apenas tuvo oportunidad—. Después te será más difícil romper con ella.

—¿Y quién dice que romperemos?

—Yo, joder, y soy tu hermana mayor, así que algo de sabiduría tengo yo y que tú no.

—Exageras…

—Quizá… Pero Gustav, en serio, espera un poco. No es saludable saltar de una relación a otra en tan poco tiempo. Y no me digas que lo tuyo con Gustav había terminado un año atrás porque tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. En lo que a mí respecta, así haya estado ella fuera de Alemania en los seis meses anteriores y manteniendo escaso sino es que nulo contacto contigo, igual cuenta como tal. Hazme caso y espera, dale su tiempo de luto, o si no te arrepentirás.

Gustav pateó una pequeña piedra de grava que se cruzó por su camino y la lanzó rebotando varios metros hacia adelante.

—Oye, sabes que aprecio tus consejos, si no ni te buscaría para narrarte un capítulo más de mi peculiar vida amorosa, pero…

—¿Pero? —Le instó su hermana a seguir cuando Gustav se tomó más de treinta segundos cronometrados en contestar y se acercaban a la segunda manzana de su recorrido.

—Estoy tomando esta decisión por mi cuenta.

—Bah, que Bianca fue quien se te declaró. No vale en lo absoluto.

—Ya, pero yo dije que sí porque me nacía del alma…

—Gustav…

—Franziska…

Convencidos de que habían llegado a un punto medio donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder el terreno ganado, tácitamente hicieron un trato de dejar el tema por la paz, al menos mientras hacían acopio de mejores argumentos de cómo convencer al otro con su postura, y Schäfers como eran hasta la médula, el llegar a su destino se despidieron con un abrazo que dejaba de lado cualquier riña que hubieran tenido minutos atrás.

 

Más tarde ese mismo día condujo Gustav a Bianca a su departamento, donde ella cumplió su promesa de cocinarle un platillo delicioso a base de fideos, salsa de tomate y berenjenas finamente rayadas como acompañante, que comieron en el sofá mientras una película francesa de drama que pertenecía a la creciente colección de Gustav iluminaba la pantalla del televisor. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a la trama, y en cambio se dedicaron a hablar de sus respectivos días y planes para ese fin de semana.

—Bueno, el sábado es cuando voy a la lavandería, y este domingo iré de visita a casa de mis padres, pero al menos por hoy y hasta mañana al mediodía —le dedicó Bianca una mirada coqueta por debajo de sus pestañas—, seré toda tuya.

Como toda respuesta, Gustav hizo a un lado sus platos vacíos y los apiló sobre la mesa más cercana. Aunque dudaba que el aliento a pasta con tomate, verduras y un toque del vino que habían descorchado para relajarse fuera lo ideal para poner ambiente entre ellos dos, Bianca no se lo tomó a mal, y cuando Gustav se inclinó sobre ella se dejó besar y profundizó el beso.

Sin planes concretos o con un fin determinado, Gustav disfrutó de la compañía física de Bianca tanto como las circunstancias se lo permitían. En el interior de sus pantalones, su pene no tardó en dar muestras de interés, y el mismo caso aplicó para Bianca, quien aprovechando que por una vez no iban a ser interrumpidos por cualquier transeunte que pasara por la ventanilla de su coche, pasó de colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros a descender por su torso y posicionarse sobre su ombligo. Gustav no la animó, pero tampoco le impidió libertad de acción cuando levantó la tela de la camiseta que vestía y maniobró a tientas con el botón de sus jeans. La cremallera le siguió, y antes de que su cerebro decidiera si aquel era el descenlace que esperaba, la sangre se direccionó hacia el sur y el instinto tomó mando.

Bianca lo masturbó con caricias tentativas que fueron cobrando valor conforme transcurrían los minutos y la respiración de Gustav se iba acelerando. Ella se pegó a su lado, y permitió que la mano de Gustav se deslizara dentro de su blusa y le tocara los pechos por encima del sostén, sugiriendo después que lo hiciera a un lado, y arqueando la espalda cuando los dedos de Gustav recorrieron un turgente pezón, Bianca gimió de placer.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Gustav dejó a Bianca libertad de besarlo en el cuello y marcarlo con los dientes en la unión de sus clavículas. Hacía tanto que no sentía el toque de otra mujer, que no fue ninguna sorpresa que su resistencia estuviera por los suelos, y cuando se corrió, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.

—Lo siento —masculló apenado—. Hace tanto de la última vez que-…

—Eso está bien —le aseguró Bianca, todavía con la mano ceñida en torno a su pene y los dedos manchados de semen—. Me dice que no haces esto con cualquiera.

—No, uhm; es que no es mi estilo. Soy más un hombre de una sola mujer —dijo en una exhalación.

Bianca lo soltó, y Gustav aprovechó para reacomodarse los pantalones, y de paso buscar en la cocina una servilleta con la que después de limpió y limpió a Bianca. Ésta se mantuvo tranquila, permitiendo que fuera Gustav quien se encargara de retirar todo rastro incriminatorio, y al terminar, el baterista hizo una bola con el trozo de papel y se negó a soltar la mano de Bianca.

—Así que… —Se mordió ella el labio inferior, y con premeditado gesto de coquetería lo miró con ojos que no ocultaban lo que discurría en la mente de su dueña—. ¿Sigo invitada a quedarme a pasar la noche?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de ser así? Ah… —Comprendió Gustav apenas cerró la boca.

Bianca se ahorró el darle una respuesta, en su lugar acurrucándose a su lado en el sillón y esperando a que Gustav decidiera por los dos su próximo movimiento.

El baterista consideró el dar por terminada la cita e irse a la cama. A juzgar por los bostezos con los que Bianca le insinuó cansancio, su propuesta para retirarse por la noche sería bien recibida, pero a la vez que le apetecía meterse bajo las mantas y contar con compañía, la experiencia como tal le aterraba.

Georgie no había compartido esa cama con él, y Bianca sería la primera, sino es que la única por una larga temporada venidera. Las almohadas conservarían su aroma, y por inercia apoyó Gustav el mentón en su coronilla y aspiró la fragancia de su cabello, detectando una mezcla frutal que en nada se parecía a Georgie, y que a la vez que le aliviaba la ansiedad de compararlas, también le producía malestar por no ser a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Gustav no estaba muy seguro de cuán preparado se encontraba para dar ese siguiente paso en un noviazgo que apenas sobrepasaba la quincena, porque para empezar no tenía nociones de qué era lo normal, entendido ese concepto como aquello que haría una persona promedio en sus zapatos. Tantos años de gira y hacinado en el estudio de grabación y bajo los reflectores de la fama le habían aislado de la realidad, al punto en que sus únicas referencias eran aquellas que le llegaban de oídas (muy pocas) y lo que deducía de otros materiales, como lo visto en películas y series, o leído en libros y revistas.

De amor, en términos, reglas y conceptos, entendía que era lo que sentía por Georgie, y que hacía al resto de sus sentimientos palidecer en comparaciónm. Justo lo que pasaba con Bianca, en quien había encontrado buena compañía, diversión, una amiga, pero no un reemplazo de Georgie como tal, sino… Una versión con la que compartía algunas características en común, pero a quien al final del día acababa por poner de lado a lado y se decepcionaba no por lo que no era, sino precisamente por aquello que no era y la diferenciaba de su ideal, de Georgie…

Consciente de la ruindad que sería tratar a Bianca como un premio de consolación, Gustav se había ido con pies de plomo en esa nueva relación en la que se habían embarcado por capricho, antes que por conocimiento de causa. Ahí donde Bianca había descrito una conexión instantánea tras un primer encuentro digno de contarse como único, Gustav apreciaba por igual la cadena de causas y consecuencias que le habían llevado a ella a caminar ebria entre varias tiendas de campaña, elegir la suya, y dar así comienzo a lo que podría haber sido una excelente amistad de haber estado él con Georgie, y que a cambio se había convertido en un excelente noviazgo, del cual él estaba agradecido por la facilidad en la que él y Bianca habían embonado como piezas de rompecabezas, mas no satisfecho. Nunca del todo satisfecho.

Si el tiempo lo cambiaría todo a la vuelta de meses o años, Gustav no podía afirmar nada. Tenía miedo de ello, de declarar que jamás de los jamases olvidaría a Georgie, aferrándose a ella con una tenacidad a nivel molecular que a la vez que los completaba, también les otorgaba el equilibrio que por sí solos les era imposible alcanzar.  Declarar un ‘siempre’, era darle cabida a un ‘nunca’, permitiendo de ese modo que el destino tomara como reto el separarlos de una vez por todas, y él no iba a correr ningún riesgo innecesario.

Y hasta entonces, aunque en ello entrara en conflicto su brújula moral con sus acciones, sería la compañía de Bianca la que le provería una minúscula fracción de todo aquello que de mano de Georgie le era indispensable.

—Deberíamos irnos ya a la cama, ¿no te parece? —Sugirió Bianca, que en el interín se había ido armando de valor para dar el primer paso.

Parpadeando, Gustav observó que en la pantalla del televisor corrían los créditos finales de la película que habían puesto a reproducir como compañía y ruido de fondo pero sin prestarle atención, y que en la esquina del reproductor se leía claro que pasaban de las once. Bianca enfatizó su cansancio con un bostezó, y Gustav se contagió para soltar uno por igual.

—Vamos…

Tomados de la mano, Bianca acompañó a Gustav en su ir y venir cerrando puertas y ventanas, apagando luces y retirando sus platos al fregadero.

—Tomaré una ducha y uhm, después te acompaño. Puedes cambiarte aquí —dijo Gustav mientras guiaba por primera vez a Bianca a su recámara y le mostraba la distribución.

—¿De qué lado de la cama duermes? —Preguntó Bianca, y Gustav sufrió de un pequeño tic que le contrajo las cejas.

Aquel pequeño detalle, en apariencia sin importancia, le trajo a colación la infinidad de camas por las que había pasado a lo largo de la última década. De lujo, estrechas, cortas, con colchones blancos y duros, de cobertores coloridos y opacos, con resortes y de esos otros modelos ortopédicos, en variedad de tamaños y formas, pegadas a la pared o con burós a cada lado, sin almohadas, con dos, o con una pila que amenazaba con devorarlo, con cabecera o sin ella, una vez hasta sin sábanas, y otra con una mantas de lana que le produjeron prurito… Una larga infinidad de sitios para dormir, en los que la única constante había sido Georgie, pegada a su costado derecho o el izquierdo, un amasijo de brazos y piernas, donde su cabello a veces ocasionaba accidentes graciosos, y seguido costaba establecer dónde empezaba su espacio personal y empezaba el del otro. Porque en realidad les daba lo mismo un lado o el otro de la cama mientras a cambio pudieran estar juntos.

—Cualquiera. Me da igual, la verdad. Es culpa de la vida de tour y dormir en tantos hoteles. Elige tú el que prefieras y yo tomaré el otro lado.

—Ok —se sentó Bianca en su lado favorito, y procedió a abrir su maletín de noche para prepararse.

Gustav mientras tanto se duchó y vistió con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas que de tanto uso tenía un par de agujeros al frente. No se demoró más en el baño que lo que se tardó en lavarse los dientes y usar el hilo dental, y descalzo volvió a su dormitorio para encontrar a Bianca vestida con una fina bata de lino que se ceñia a sus formas y revelaba la belleza de su figura.

Ella tampoco se tardó en el baño, y al volver traía el rostro libre de maquillaje y el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con un nudo flojo.

—Ven —la invitó Gustav a meterse bajo las mantas con él y a perder el miedo de compartir cama.

Bianca así lo hizo, y pronto Gustav se vio abrazándola por la espalda y rodeándola con un brazo laxo de entusiasmo en torno a la cintura. Una olisqueada tentativa en su nuca rompió cualquier ilusión que Gustav guardara de que quien se encontraba a su lado era Georgie, y luchando para contener su desencanto, se forzó a pensar en todo menos en ello.

Ignorante de su desasosiego, Bianca suspiró de satisfacción y murmuró que el calor que Gustav le compartía era delicioso. Éste respondió con un ruido gutural que zanjó cualquier intento extra de comunicación, y dándose las buenas noches, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

 

A eso de las cuatro, Gustav despertó de golpe cuando desde su mesa de noche su móvil vibró marcando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto. Ya que no era sino Georgie de quien podría tratarse a esas horas, Gustav se las arregló para deslizar su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Bianca, y en un movimiento parecido a un zarpazo apoderarse del teléfono.

“¿Estás despierto?”, leyó con los ojos entrecerrados, ofendido no por la pregunta, sino por la luminosidad de la pantalla.

“Ya no. ¿Qué pasa?”

“No puedo dormir. Hace frío, y tengo los pies helados.”

Por pistas que le había otorgado Georgie un día atrás, Gustav dedujo que se encontraba en Hamburg, y que de paso no tenía la misma confianza con Henning como la había tenido con él para calentarse los pies contra su cuerpo. Por pequeña que fuera esa victoria, y aun con Bianca a escasos centímetros, eso hizo sentir mejor a Gustav, aunque la satisfacción no le duró poco.

“¿Estás con Bianca?”

“Sí.”

“¿Lo hicieron?”

“Todavía no.”

“¿Pero hicieron algo al menos?”

Buscando un término menos crudo para lo que Bianca le había hecho en el sillón horas atrás, Gustav se quedó con la mente en blanco y los dedos a milímetros del teclado.

“Una puñeta”, escribió con los labios apretados, y antes de arrepentirse presionó el botón de envío.

“Genial.”

“¿En serio?”

“¿Quieres que te deje dormir?”, eludió Georgie su pregunta, y Gustav frunció el ceño.

“Ya estoy despierto. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras.”

“Entonces… ¿Alguna película que me recomiendes y que esté en cartelera?”

Acomodando mejor su almohada para que le ofreciera soporte, Gustav pasó la siguiente hora escribiéndose con Georgie y ahogando las risas que de vez en cuando le daban mientras ambos ignoraban la compañía real y se abstraían en el otro. Así habrían de seguir hasta el cansancio les ganara o la batería se agotara, pero entonces Bianca rodó sobre su espalda, y tras estirarse, abrió un ojo.

—¿Gustav?

—Uhhh…

—¿Qué haces?

Finalizando el texto en el que escribía, Gustav optó por ser honesto. —Conversaba con Georgie.

—Oh. —Tallándose los ojos, Bianca preguntó—: ¿Es algo que hacen seguido? ¿Está ella fuera del país?

—Nah, está en Hamburg, pero al parecer no puede dormir. Espera… —Leyendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir, Gustav contestó con gran agilidad de dedos y se giró a Bianca—. ¿Te molesta la luz? Puedo ir a la sala.

—No es eso… —Bianca volvió a reacomodar su postura y quedó de costado mirando hacia Gustav—. Sólo que me resultó raro. Es decir, ¿qué tanto pueden decirse dos amigos de toda la vida a las cinco de la mañana?

—Cualquier cosa, de hecho… Justo me contaba de un buen restaurante en donde comió ayer, y que ahora ocupa el mismo local donde antes hacíamos la colada.

—¿Viviste en Hamburg?

—Un tiempo. Apenas unos meses cuando grabábamos nuestro primer disco, pero eso no nos impidió salir a conocer la ciudad a pesar del toque de queda estricto con el que David, él solía ser nuestro manager y tutor, nos manejaba.

—Vaya… ¿Y Georgie está en Hamburg porque allá vive o-…?

—No —se mostró Gustav tajante al respecto, porque incluso si desde su regreso a Alemania la bajista había pasado más tiempo en Hamburg que en Magdeburg, para él su residencia seguía siendo en esta última ciudad, no en aquella en donde se encontraba Henning—. Ella vive aquí, pero su… uhm, novio es de allá, así que va y pasa los fines de semana con él y después vuelve.

Ese último como un dato impreciso, puesto que las salidas de Georgie programadas los viernes a mediodía para llegar en las primeras horas de la tarde a Hamburg y los regresos del lunes en la mañana apenas Henning partiera para su trabajo, se habían alargado desde la primera vez que Georgie había ido de visita. Tanto así, que un martes en la mañana Georgie le había llamado avergonzada para pedirle que pasara por su departamento y regara sus plantas, labor que Gustav había cumplido de un terrible mal humor, no por la tarea en sí, sino por la consciencia de saber que Georgie seguía con Henning, y que al parecer se la estaba pasando tan bien como para no querer volver en la fecha programada.

—¿Y cómo es ese novio? ¿También es músico?

—No, erm, de hecho trabaja en una empresa internacional de exportaciones. Más que eso no sé… —Ni querría enterarse, dicho sea de paso. Ni Georgie le había ofrecido más información, ni Gustav había querido preguntar, y el mismo caso aplicaba para él y Bianca, que salvo por aquella ocasión en que coincidieron a la salida del Croatian, Georgie no había buscado conocer más de Bianca, y Gustav limitaba los temas que la incluían para ahorrarles a ambos la tensión.

—¿Pero al menos lo conoces?

—Pues… no. Supongo que en algún momento vendrán a Magdeburg a pasar un fin de semana, y entonces Georgie me lo presentará formalmente, pero… Es un noviazgo reciente, ¿sabes? Y por lo que sé, el tal Henning es una persona ocupada con su trabajo, así que no creo que sea pronto que los cuatro nos reunamos para salir a cenar.

Apenas dicha su última oración, Gustav torció el gesto, y su acción no le pasó desapercibida a Bianca, quien se acercó a él y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

—Eres muy protector con tu amiga, ¿verdad? —Malenterpretó Bianca la causa de su desazón.

—Bueno… —Chasqueando la lengua, Gustav se permitió doblar un poco la verdad—. Es mi mejor amiga en el mundo, y lo ha sido desde siempre.

—Casi como una hermana —completó Bianca su oración, y Gustav se apresuró a corregirla.

—No. Esas nociones incestuosas no van conmigo. Yo tengo una hermana mayor, y para nada es igual mi trato con ella al que tengo con Georgie. —Agarrando aire, Gustav le entregó a Bianca una versión reducida de sus sentimientos por la bajista—. Es como mi familia, pero no de sangre, sino por elección.

—Ah…

Hundiendo el rostro contra su pectoral, Bianca aguardó a que Gustav le contestara otro mensaje a Georgie antes de señalar algo que hasta ese momento había quedado en el olvido.

—Tienes una erección.

—¿Uh?

—La siento contra mi muslo. —Para demostrar su punto, Bianca movió la pierna, y el roce directo hizo a Gustav estremecerse y encoger los dedos de los pies.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Es natural. De hecho… Me preguntaba si no quisieras continuar con lo de anoche. Ayer estaba cansada, pero hoy… —Para demostrar su punto, la mano que hasta entonces había mantenido apoyada sobre el estómago de Gustav, la bajo hasta rozar la línea de sus pantalones—. ¿Puedo?

—Puedes —musitó Gustav, pensando en las connotaciones de ‘poder’ como una capacidad, no como un permiso, y en esas estaba cuando los dedos de Bianca se introdujeron por debajo del elástico de sus bóxers y le rozaron la línea de vello púbico—. Ohhh…

—¿Quieres…?

La pregunta de Bianca quedó pendiendo sobre ellos, interrumpida por un nuevo mensaje de Georgie.

—Dame un segundo —dijo Gustav, y sin molestarse con finezas, le escribió a Georgie la verdad: “Tengo que irme. Bianca despertó.”

“¿Se ha enojado porque hablabas conmigo?”

“No, pero”, el mensaje quedó incompleto cuando la mano de Bianca se ciñó en torno a su erección y le dio un tentativo tirón. Gustav presionó enviar, y revelando en ello su molestia, Bianca usó su mano libre para retirarle el teléfono, y sin consideración alguna colocarlo lejos de su alcance.

—Al menos por la siguiente hora eres mío, así que quita ese puchero y disfruta del momento en el que estamos —murmuró contra su cuello, plantando pequeños besos contra su manzana de adán y subiendo por la mandíbula en pos de sus labios.

«Y por fin llegó», pensó Gustav mientras rodeaba a Bianca por la cintura y le alzaba la bata por encima de los glúteos, «la tan temida hora de la verdad».

Si Gustav había temido por no ser capaz de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, sus miedos se evaporaron apenas Bianca se desesperó por desnudarlo y él hizo lo mismo, de tal manera que sus pijamas acabaron a los pies de la cama y ellos dos compartieron un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron frontalmente y encajando a la perfección.

—En verdad me gustas —murmuró Bianca contra sus labios, pausando cada palabra con un beso que Gustav recibió correspondiendo con uno igual—. No podía esperar más por esto.

—Mmm…

—¿Eso no me hace una zorra?

—No, para nada.

—Vale, vale… —Se regregó Bianca contra su miembro, y Gustav sintió las entrañas de agua cuando Bianca se acomodó ahorcajadas de él e intensificó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

—Espera… —Pidió Gustav con un hilo de voz, extendiendo la mano hasta su buró y abriendo uno de los cajones. Su búsqueda frenética dio sus frutos cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a una larga tira de condones, y rompiendo el sello del primero de un paquete de diez que había comprado con demasiado optimismo de su parte, extrajo la pieza de látex.

—Es agradable encontrarse con un novio que se molesta con estas cosas en lugar de tener que rogarle porque sea responsable por los dos —comentó Bianca mientras le daba a Gustav el espacio suficiente para colocarse el condón.

Sentada sobre sus muslos y con las mantas echadas sobre los hombros, Gustav era quien quedaba expuesto al frío de la madrugada, pero éste apenas si lo sentía. La sangre que le corría por las venas tenía la temperatura de la lava, y su cerebro trabajaba a través de una niebla que le impedía pensar en el futuro inmediato, sólo concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora.

—¿Podemos probar otra postura? —Sugirió Bianca, y fue así como ella volvió a quedar de espaldas y con las piernas entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de Gustav, mientras éste se sostenía con un brazo y usaba el otro para maniobrar con su pene en su interior.

Bianca gimió durante la penetración, y Gustav tuvo un momento de terror al pensar que la estaba lastimando, pero entonces ella lo abrazó por la espalda, y al hacerlo le clavó las uñas a la altura de los omóplatos, dejando tras de sí un camino rojizo y en carne viva.

El resto fue similar a otras veces, y al mismo tiempo tan diferente como el día de la noche…

El amanecer y las primeras luces de la mañana colándose a través de las cortinas los sorprendieron sudorosos y jadeantes, y en el caso de Gustav, con la inminencia de un orgasmo en puerta.

Apretando los dientes, el baterista se había esforzado en un inicio por no perder la erección mientras el pánico de estar cometiendo una especie de pecado en contra de Georgie y los sentimientos que lo mantenían atado a ella, pero después Bianca había visto visto a través de su expresión, y malinterpretando su ansiedad, le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, que podían seguir adelante… Con un permiso que le era otorgado sin pedir nada a cambio, Gustav había mantenido cerrados los ojos la mayor parte del tiempo, luchando para mantener a raya el recuerdo de Georgie, y en su lugar concentrarse en Bianca, quien le prodigaba con toda clase de caricias y no era culpable de nada.

Visualizando sus rasgos con mayor facilidad que al inicio, Gustav apreció el rubor que cubría las mejillas y el cuello de Bianca, así como la turgencia de sus labios, los cuales había besado hasta memorizar su sabor y textura. Bianca hizo lo mismo con él, y retirándole un mechón de cabello de la frente, volvió a gemir conforme las embestidas del baterista perdían ritmo y precisión, y se tornaban erráticas y contundentes.

—¿Vas a…?

—Sí, sí… —Empujó él su pélvis una vez más, apoyando la frente en la almohada y hundiendo la nariz en el remolino que se le formaba a Bianca detrás de la oreja. Aspirando su aroma volvió otra vez a lamentarse que no fuera el de Georgie, y luchando por deglutir esa repentina bola de billar que se le había atorado en la garganta, Gustav se corrió.

No sin placer, aunque no por ello tampoco una sensación que siquiera se pudiera considerar agradable. Más bien fue como una liberación; un golpe en una herida vieja, mal cicatrizada, roja e inflamada, que por desidia había mantenido sin atender, y que de pronto había reventado, revelando su contenido de pus sanguinolenta, permitiendo así a la infección a salir, y tal vez… sanar.

—Diosss… —Se estremeció Gustav, tensando los músculos del cuerpo, bajando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta quedarse quieto, aún dentro de Bianca y respirando con dificultad.

—Gustav…

—Espera —pidió él con la voz gruesa, rodeándola por completo con los brazos y agradecido por las sombras que todavía reinaban en la habitación, porque para su pesar, había roto a llorar, y no quería que Bianca fuera testigo de sus lágrimas—. Uhm…

—Ha sido maravilloso —le besó Bianca en la sien—. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Dame unos minutos para recuperarme, y… sí —dijo Gustav, tomando un poco de aire antes de separarse y salir de su cuerpo. Retirándose el condón y haciendo un nudo con él, Gustav lo tiró al bote de basura junto con el empaque de aluminio en el que venía y después volvió a la cama, donde Bianca lo recibió con mimos y deseo de contacto físico.

—Todavía es temprano para levantarnos, pero ya no tengo sueño —dijo Bianca, pegándosele al costado—, y hace frío…

—Puedo hacer algo para calentarte —propuso Gustav, delineando con una de sus manos callosas el contorno de su cuerpo, bajando por la curva de su cintura y subiendo por sus caderas.

—Me gustaría bastante —murmuró Bianca, comprendiendo de qué se trataba cuando Gustav bajó a su entrepierna, y con el dedo anular partió sus labios y se deslizó sobre su clítoris—. ¡Ah!

Antes que después la tenía Gustav retorciéndose de placer y con dos dedos en su interior, más otro que usaba para provocarla y hacerle gimotear. Igual que él antes, Bianca se corrió, y arqueando la espalda se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer que la invadieron, hasta que con un hilo de voz tuvo que pedir que se detuviera.

Pasado el momento, fue Gustav quien de nueva cuenta salió de la cama y volvió con una toalla húmeda con agua caliente que utilizó para limpiar primero a Bianca y después a él, antes de echar otra manta sobre la cama, y con una naturalidad que la noche anterior le había parecido suficiente, pero que ahora experimentaba a otro nivel, la abrazó desde atrás, y sujetando uno de sus pechos, no tardaron en volver a dormirse.

Sobre su mesa de noche, en precario equilibrio sobre una esquina, su teléfono continuó recibiendo mensajes de Georgie.

 

Pasado mediodía, después de dos rounds más en los que tuvieron sexo con mayor confianza y menos momentos incómodos de primerizos, Bianca se levantó a preparar el desayuno, y vestida con una camiseta de Gustav y en calcettines largos, le reveló frente a la estufa que no llevaba bragas.

En la mente de Gustav discurrió el peligro que era trabajar frente a una superficie caliente y correr el riesgo de una quemadura por no llevar encima ropa interior, pero consciente del juego en el que le tocaba participar, se le acercó por detrás y le propinó una caricia por debajo de la camiseta, en efecto, rozando piel desnuda que se erizó, ya fuera por el frío o el helado contacto de sus manos.

Su desayuno tardío se trastocó en un almuerzo improvisado en el que comieron huevos con tocino y bebieron jugo de naranja directo del envase plástico que lo contenía. A como Gustav lo había razonado, después de las últimas horas, ¿qué fluidos les faltaría por compartir? Que un poco de saliva no era el fin del mundo.

Después de comer, lavaron juntos la vajilla, y después Bianca tuvo que ponerse su ropa y salir apresurada si es que quería cumplir con su cita semanal con sus compañeras de piso para hacer la colada. Ante la puerta del piso de Gustav lo besó en los labios, y acordando llamarse más tarde esa noche fue que él se quedó clavado al piso y con un extraño deseo por ducharse.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, Gustav inspeccionó la cama con interés crítico, escudriñando cada pequeño detalle en que su atención se detenía. Desde las almohadas torcidas, hasta el cobertor volteado de su posición original, y pasando por el aroma a sexo que emanaba el cuarto, así como el de las sábanas, que era una mezcla de su sudor con el de Bianca y que le resultó agradable, mas no por ello consideró prudente dejarlo así, y desnudando la cama, procedió a instalar sábanas y cobertor nuevo.

Abriendo una rendija de su ventana para que el aroma se dispersara, Gustav hizo un bulto con las ropas de cama usadas y una nota mental de bajar más tarde a la lavandería del complejo y encargarse de ese problema.

Lo segundo en su lista fue atender su móvil, que luego de tanto vibrar se había caído en un resquicio entre la cama y el buró, y sacarlo del reducido espacio en el que había idio a dar le costó algunos minutos de rodillas y la promesa de pasar la aspiradora por ese sitio cuanto antes para deshacerse de la pelusa acumulada.

Encendiendo la pantalla, Gustav se sintió culpable al comprobar que Georgie había intentado comunicarse con él en repetidas ocasiones después que de improviso no le contestó más, y su último intento había sido apenas dos horas antes con: “Vale, me rindo. Háblame cuando puedas y me cuentas cómo te fue.”

“Me fue”, escribió él, convencido de que hablar de su vida sexual con Georgie precisamente no estaba en sus planes de vida.

Esperando de ella un mensaje veloz para indagar más de su situación, el ánimo de Gustav se desinfló cuando pasados cinco minutos Georgie continuó manteniendo silencio, y entonces a su memoria acudió el dato inútil de que Henning le había prometido llevarla al cine y después a cenar, así que supuso que en esas estaba, y que a diferencia de él, ella tenía la decencia de no estar con su novio formal a un lado mientras se mensajeaba con el ex con más historia.

—En fin… —Masculló para sí, indeciso de qué hacer con el resto de su sábado, o más bien, con su fin de semana en solitario, que Bianca ya le había prevenido de estar ocupada hasta el lunes después del trabajo, y a cambio él no había hecho planes.

Forzándose a borrar el ceño fruncido de su rostro, Gustav tomó un largo baño, y justificando su manera de actuar dentro de los lineamientos de que estaba dentro de sus derechos ir a donde le viniera en gana y hacer ahí lo que mejor le conveniera, fue que compró un boleto en el cine más cercano para la misma película de la que Georgie había mencionado que iría a ver con Henning.

Aunque se trataba de una comedia romántica (lo cual chocaba con el dato de que era él el único hombre soltero en la sala) protagonizada por Audrey Tautou, quien por sí sola era el epítoma de lo que una heroína semitrágica debía de ser, Gustav disfrutó las casi dos horas de película, no tanto en sí por la trama, sino por la reconfortante noción de que a Georgie seguro que le habría encantado el final feliz, e incluso separados en ciudades diferentes, sin importar que fuera Henning el que tomara su mano y con quien compartiera sus palomitas de maíz, lo que él más quería era que ella fuera feliz.

A la salida del cine, apenas volvió a encender su teléfono, Gustav corroboró su predicción cuando los mensajes que Georgie le había enviado durante la última media hora llegaron todos de golpe.

“Esta película es increíble. Esta actriz de Amelie sigue tan bella como siempre. Me pregunto qué tan bien me quedaría un corte como el suyo, ¿tú qué opinas?”

“Henning se pasó la mitad de la película respondiendo mensajes de la oficina y la otra mitad preguntando quién era él, quién era ella, y quejándose del ritmo, porque en su opinión el cine francés es un muermo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Jo…”

“¿A que no adivinas en qué se convirtió la lavandería a donde íbamos cuando vivíamos en Hamburg? ¡Pues en una pizzería italiana? El dueño hasta parece una caricatura con sus bigotes negros y aspecto de gondolero. Eso es lo bueno. Lo malo ha sido que Henning ordenó para él una pizza chica y para mí una ensalada. Espera a que traigan nuestras órdenes a la mesa y vea que yo modifiqué el pedido y que mi pizza es mediana.”

—Vaya… —Murmuró Gustav mientras leía. Algo en esa actitud de Henning le molestó, y más allá del hecho de que diera por sentado que al ser una chica Georgie estaría preocupada por su peso y comiendo ensaladas para mantenerse delgada, era la cuestión del control y el querer pedir por ella sin consultárselo de antemano, lo que le agregó una marca más en la pizarra de ‘razones por las que odio a ese tal Henning’ y le mantuvo preocupado de camino a su piso.

De vuelta en su departamento y tras encargarse de sus sábanas sucias, Gustav le contestó a Georgie:

“¿Qué tal te fue en la pizzería? ¿Lo deslumbraste con tu habilidad de comer una rebanada de un bocado?”

La respuesta de Georgie llegó diez minutos después. “No lo encontró tan divertido como tú, así que hemos peleado. Nada serio, y de regreso a su departamento se disculpó y me compró rosas…”

Los tres puntos suspensivos quedaban a interpretación abierta, aunque en el caso de Gustav eran claros como el agua. Georgie detestaba las rosas, tanto por su perfume como por lo cliché que resultaban, y el que le hubieran obsequiado con éstas era una prueba más de lo poco que Henning la conocía.

“Qué amable de su parte, wow…”, escribió él de vuelta, pero ya que el sarcasmo se perdía por la falta de tono, agregó: “Al menos espero que el resto de tu fin de semana sea bueno, o por lo menos decente para justificar las horas que pasaste conduciendo en carretera hasta allá.”

Enfrascándose en una de sus sesiones largas de mensajeo, Gustav y Georgie charlaron por espacio de una hora, hasta que ella se disculpó por tener que despedirse, ya que Henning no dejaba de preguntarle con quién hablaba y a insistir en que le permitiera leer los mensajes, a lo que Georgie se negó en rotundo, alegando que no veía la razón para ello.

Gustav se tuvo que contentar con un escueto “Hasta luego, el martes que regrese a Magdeburg hablamos con más calma”, y aplacar una repentina oleada de enojo que le invadió al comprobar por segunda vez en lo que iba de su tarde, que el tal Henning era hasta cierto punto controlador.

—No me gusta nada de esto —masculló Gustav para sí, indeciso entre comentárselo a Georgie o callar, pero a riesgo de molestarla por inmiscuirse donde no se le llamaba, optó por esperar. Al menos hasta que ella volviera a la ciudad y aceptara reunirse con él en lugar de sólo darle largas.

Hasta entonces tendría para decidirse.

 

—Bianca no me gusta para ti —dijo Franziska dos fines de semanas después, cuando en una barbacoa que Gustav organizó en su terraza para sus amistades, ella por fin conoció a la chica con la que salía Gustav y formalmente fueron presentadas.

—No tienes que decírmelo. Se te notaba en la cara cuando le dabas la mano y parecía que te ofrecían un sapo verrugoso —acotó Gustav, los dos ocupados en la mesa de la cocina mientras terminaban de preparar la verdura que serviría de acompañante a las hamburguesas que Tyson y otros dos amigos más estaban asando en la parrilla—. Al menos pudiste ser más discreta, Fran.

—Juro que lo intenté, pero me cuesta, ¿vale? A kilómetros se nota que no es la chica para ti.

—¿Porque no es Georgie?

—Además de eso, porque no estás enamorado de ella. Y no intentes negarlo, que te conozco y sé bien de estas cosas por más que trates de ocultarlo —se apresuró Franziska a aseverar antes de que Gustav se opusiera—. La tratas como a una amiga cercana, pero no como a una novia. Hay una diferencia abismal en la relación que tenías con Georgie y ahora con ella.

—Es porque apenas estamos empezando. Joder, dame un poco de crédito. Para mí todo esto es nuevo. Es mi primera relación pública, y me cuesta actuar con naturalidad. Todavía me resulta raro el poder tomar su mano o besarla sin el miedo de que del arbusto más próximo salga un paparazzi.

—No le busques tres pies al gato —salió ella con uno de los viejos refranes de Nana—. No la amas, y punto.

—Fran…

—¿Qué? —Gruñó ella, soltando el cuchillo con el que rebanaba los tomates y limpiándose las manos con una toalla de cocina—. Vamos, Gus. Te estas engañando solo. No es que Bianca sea una mala chica; seguro que en otras circunstancias habría sido perfecta para ti, pero…

—¿Pero estoy marcado por Georgie con un sello de intocable y ahora merezco estar solo, eh? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —Replicó él con aspereza—. Georgie rompió conmigo, Franny, y ahora tiene otro novio. Ella siguió con su vida y yo… estoy haciendo lo mismo, me guste o no. Pero para dejarlo claro: Lo detesto.

—Pero-…

—No —le interrumpió él—. Basta. No quiero escucharte decir ni una palabra más al respecto. Si te invité hoy era para que conocieras a Bianca, pero si vas a demostrar esa mala actitud por tu parte, entonces tendré que pedirte que te marches.

Las aletas de la nariz de Franziska se contrajeron, pero aparte de eso su hermana se mantuvo ecuánime.

—Está bien —concedió de mala gana—. Será lo que tú digas. Mi boca estará cosida.

—Gracias —masculló Gustav, en verdad agradecido por eliminar un problema de su lista interminable.

Finalizando de cortar la verdura y acomodarla en diferentes recipientes para que el resto de los comensales se sirviera a su gusto, apareció Bianca, quien se ofreció a ayudarles a cargar con todo para afuera. A pesar de que el clima de inicios de octubre no era precisamente el adecuado para una barbacoa al aire libre, nadie daba muestras de querer algo diferente con el buen ambiente que se vivía en la terraza.

Las chicas vestían abrigos, y los hombres llevaban bufandas, y en general se respiraba una atmósfera de camaradería, que unida al de la carne cocinándose y al ruido de las botellas de cerveza con las que amenizaban su reunión, armaban un conjunto por demás agradable.

—Tus amigos son muy agradables —le comentó Bianca a Gustav apenas tuvo oportunidad, y él la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, agradecido tanto por la facilidad con la que ellos la habían aceptado en su grupo, como por la afabilidad de Bianca en serles grata compañía.

—Me alegra que pienses así.

—Sí, oye… Sólo una pregunta —bajó ella la voz, y tras cerciorarse de que ninguno de los presentes estaba dentro de un rango en el que los pudiera escuchar, Bianca se lanzó—: ¿Entre tú y Julia hubo algo o…?

Dejando la ventana de la oportunidad abierta para explicarse, fue el turno de Gustav en ser tan honesto como las circunstancias se lo permitían. Así que explicando lo ocurrido meses atrás, de cuando se topó con Tyson, que a su vez estaba por aquellos tiempos conquistando a Katrina, y que sólo había aceptado salir con él en una cita doble que había incluido a Julia como acompañante de Gustav, éste acabó por revelarle que a pesar de sus intenciones iniciales de mantenerse como amigos, Julia se le había declarado y él la había rechazado.

—Acababa de salir de una relación larga y no estaba listo para nada serio —dijo Gustav al final, agregando para sí que todavía no lo estaba, pero omitiendo esa parte por respeto a Bianca, quien aguardó unos segundos antes de lanzar la tan temida pregunta.

—¿Pero ahora sí lo estás?

—Estoy contigo, ¿o no? —Esquivó él el cuestionamiento, y Bianca lo dio por bueno al corresponderle el gesto de abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No me sorprende que le gustaras. Eres… increíble. Y me gustaste desde aquella primera vez en que me metí en tu tienda de campaña y te comportaste como un caballero, ¿sabes? Otro chico en su lugar habría intentado propasarse conmigo por lo ebria que iba, pero en cambio tú me hablaste de tu música favorita, y aunque no te agrade la música de Bushido…

—Jo, otra vez con eso —puso Gustav los ojos en blanco, porque ese tema seguía siendo de controversia entre los dos; Bianca amaba al rapero, en cambio que Gustav todavía guardaba sentimientos asesinos en contra suya.

—… para mí sigues siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado este año.

—¿Sólo este año? —La provocó Gustav, y Bianca suspiró.

—De momento… —Fue su críptica respuesta, y eso bastó para que en su pecho, el corazón de Gustav se saltara un latido.

—Tú también —dijo él a medias, porque tras un año repleto de sinsabores y tiempos muertos en los que Georgie le rehuía, Bianca había venido a convertirse en su tabla de salvación.

Para él, Franziska estaba muy equivocada al juzgar con tanta dureza a Bianca, quien a a su modo se había entregado a él en más sentidos de los que habría esperado tras las pocas semanas que tenían de salir juntos.

Y con ello en mente, fue que al menos por las siguientes horas, guardó el recuerdo de Georgie en el trastero de su memoria.

 

Para su aniversario de un mes, Gustav llevó a Bianca a cenar al Croatian a petición suya, pues como ella lo definió, “ese había sido el sitio en donde habían formalizado lo suyo, y por lo tanto era significativo para ella”, a lo que Gustav no se opuso a pesar de que apenas contemplar la fachada, su cerebro automáticamente recreó la escena en la acera cuando Georgie le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, y tras dejarlo al cargo de Bianca, desapareció en la noche.

De eso hacía treinta días, y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver.

A cambio por su ausencia, Georgie se comunicaba un par de veces a la semana por medio de mensajes, y aunque la periodicidad de estos iba y venía, pudiendo ser veinte en un día o varios días sin saber de ella, Gustav los esperaba con creciente ansiedad conforme transcurrían las semanas sin verla y seguía sin noticias concretas suyas.

En el Croatian pasaron él y Bianca una velada agradable en la que comieron mucho y abudante, y bebieron a la par, ya que era sábado y en sus planes estaba el retirarse juntos al departamento de Gustav.

Desde la primera noche que Bianca se había quedado con él a dormir, pronto se había hecho una costumbre el que ella pasara con él las noches de los viernes, y a veces también las de los sábados. Entre semana también una o dos ocasiones, casi siempre un martes y un jueves, aunque dependiendo de la jornada que le esperara a Bianca en su trabajo, los días podían variar.

Ante la novedad de contar con compañía más veces de las que no, Gustav se sentía extrañamente reconfortado. Que como hombre de rutinas que era, el tenerla cerca la convertía en una parte más de su día a día, y Bianca era de la misma opinión.

Aun sin Georgie, Gustav había aprendido a sobrellevar su ausencia con una sustitución bastante aceptable, que por más que él se repitiera que no se trataba de eso, ya tarde en la noche cuando la tenía en sus brazos y el aroma de su cabello era diferente del de la bajista, era su parte emocional y no la racional la que lo hundía en el desasosiego.

Eso mismo fue lo que comprobó durante gran parte de la madrugada del domingo en el que el sueño lo eludió, y harto de estar en la cama y con la vista clavada en las sombras del techo, se levantó a la cocina para servirse una taza de té y probar suerte.

“Hey…”, le escribió a Georgie, prometiéndose que si en cinco minutos ella no respondía, el volvería a la cama (y al lado de Bianca) para seguir buscando dormirse. Pero por supuesto, el destino no se lo iba a poner tan sencillo, y aunque el reloj marcaba las 4:07 de la madrugada, Georgie no se tardó nada en responderle.

“¿Tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño?”

Enfrascándose en una de sus maratónicas conversaciones en las que todo pasaba a segundo término, Gustav se acomodó en el sillón grande de la sala, y con un cojín de apoyo para el ciello y una manta sobre las piernas, se dispuso a disfrutar de uno de los pocos placeres simples que le quedaban.

Georgie. Que incluso a varias ciudades de distancia, la sentía al contacto de sus dedos si es que cerraba los ojos, y con fe los extendía hasta rozarla.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
